Lily Luna Potter A brave Slytherin
by socialbookworm
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is in her third year of Hogwarts and is a Seeker just like her father. Some stories about her family and her life at Hogwarts. Disclaimer; This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Rated T Feel free to review, hope you enjoy it xoxo


Chapter one; Diagon Alley and Family time

Lily Luna Potter was an unusual teen. Even in the Wizarding world. For starters, she actually likes doing homework and hanging out with her family. Especially her cousins Hugo and Dominique. They were the youngest of the huge Potter-Weasley clan. The summer would be boring without the dozens of cousins and aunts and uncles.

Lily was laying her bed at home. The sun had just raised and her room was filled with light. Lily was especially fond of all the plants she had in her room, her favorites were the lilies. The door squeaked as the black cat pushed it open. "Well hello Hades," Lily whispered to the chubby cat. The cat jumped on the bed and curled up in a ball. She had gotten Hades from Hagrid as a birthday present when she turned eleven.

She got up and watered her plants. Lily loved Herbology mostly because her Uncle Neville taught the class. The Potter kids had a hard time calling Neville Professor Longbottom instead of 'Uncle Neville'. Neville had a daughter, Juniper, who was a couple years older than Lily.

By the time Lily got downstairs, everyone else was already there. "Good morning Lilykins," Her father, the famous Harry Potter said. "Good morning," Lily said happily. The kitchen smelled like burnt toast and coffee. She sat down next to her older brother James who was currently throwing paper at Albus. "Boys stop it, _now,_ " Ginny said giving the boys a look that was almost identical to Grandma Weasley. "Your letters came, and I was thinking we could go shopping today," Harry said while closing The Daily Prophet. "Are Hugo and Dom coming too?" Lily asked wanting to see her cousins even though they saw almost every day. "Yes, they are coming." Her mother chuckled.

A few hours after breakfast the Potters were standing in front of Flourish and Blotts waiting for their cousins. Lily could see three redheads and a brunette walking up to them. Lily waved to her cousins and smiled. The red-haired boy ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Hi Lils," "Hi Hugo." She laughed, one might think they never saw each other based on the greeting. Hugo's older sister Rose smiled and continued reading her booklist. "How's everything?" Ginny asked Hermione and Ron. "Good, waiting for school to start." Ron chuckled.

The whole lot were sitting in Leaky Cauldron waiting for their lunch. Lily was starving, it felt like she hadn't eaten for weeks. "I'm starving." Hugo groaned. Dominique laughed and sat next to Lily. "Yeah me too," Lily added. "How do you feel about starting Divination," Dom asked her cousins. "I'm sure it will be a blast," Lily said as she rolled her eyes. Lily would be starting Divination and Care of Magical Creatures this year.

It was the last day of summer and the Potter-Weasley clan were eating dinner at the Burrow. End of summer dinner had always been Lily's favorite thing, mostly because the garden looked magical with its long table that seated everyone and the fairy lights that were hanging in the air with magic. Of course, she also loved being with her family and the extended family like the Scamander's or the Longbottom's. the cousins were lying on the grass talking about the upcoming year. "How do you feel about taking the OWLs this year?" Fred asked the fifth years. Lorcan and Lysander both shrugged and shook their heads. "I'm nervous but excited," Rose said and everyone rolled their eyes or laughed. " _You_ have nothing to be worried about but I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Albus said slightly embarrassed which Lily wouldn't have noticed if his ears hadn't turned red. "Al I got through them and I'm worse than you in anything except quidditch, that I can do." Roxanne, who was in the seventh year now, assured her younger cousin. "I'm so happy we don't have to worry about OWLs yet," Hugo whispered to Lily and Dominique. Lily was too even though she did well in school.

Lily was exhausted when they finally came home to their house in Godric's Hollow. She was falling asleep when someone started yelling in the next room. "James Sirius Potter, I told you to pack your trunk _yesterday_!" It was Ginny. Their mother could be really scary if she wanted too but luckily Lily was rarely the one being shouted at. She heard James's answer something before falling asleep.


End file.
